1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for an adjustable leg system, and more particularly, pertains to an adjustable leg system having an actuating handle which effects a three point locking process during vertical adjustment of the leg. The adjustable leg system can be incorporated for use in mounting and adjustment of tables, chairs, stools, pedestals, computer equipment and any other adjustable supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art adjustable leg systems have presented a paradox in that if a leg system operated freely in a vertical fashion, then there was a degree of wiggle or instability between the major members; and if tolerances were closely set to eliminate wiggle or instability, then the leg system would not operate freely in a vertical direction. Further, smooth and wiggle-free and stable vertical adjustment could be accomplished, but at the expense of well machined interior surfaces, which proved uneconomical to produce. Prior art devices have also exhibited one or more control adjustments or knobs at various heights and positions along the vertical support members, which proved to be unsightly, difficult to use, in the way, or obtrusive in that clothes or other objects could be caught on or be interfered with by the protuberances. Often, ergonomically pleasing adjustable leg systems were not easily obtainable. Prior art devices often utilize minimal adjustmental contact, whereby one has to manually tighten a knob to accomplish single point contact and whereby vertical slippage could readily occur if not tightened securely by a strong person.
Clearly what is needed is an adjustable leg system that is easily, simply and readily adjusted, preferably by one hand, that is ergonomically pleasing, that has a minimum of operating controls, that is economical to fabricate, and that has a method of locking incorporating more than one or two locking points, surfaces or the like. The present invention provides such an adjustable leg system.